Hermione Meets Marvel: The Winter Soldier Edition
by mariteri
Summary: Hermione meets Bucky "The Winter Soldier" Barnes while she's keeping an eye on the U.N. as they are discussing the probability of making the "Superhero Registration Act" an international law. Takes place amidst Marvel's Civil War. This will be melding cannon for the existing movies and the comics. Needless to say-spoilers. Rated T. Multiple appearances from the Marvel Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of their characters from either realm. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**WARNINGS! This story contains spoilers. I'm not going to be pointing out what they are, but they are there. Trouble comes with the fact that unless you're familiar with the saga that was the Civil War within the Marvel Universe, you aren't going to know what they are. And seeing as the Civil War is going to be brought to the big screen with Captain America 3, I don't want to let anyone know what these are. So you're just going to have to guess what the spoilers are, I suppose.**

**Here we are again within the Marvel universe! What can I say? I've been a Marvel fan for like forever. Hopefully, I did them justice in this story. Enjoy!**

**Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter One**

Hermione went into the diner, not knowing what to expect. Seeing that only half of it was packed to capacity while the other side of it only had one man that seemed to be glaring every one of the others down while he sat there wasn't even close to what she thought she would find. She looked from the crowded side of the diner over to where the man was now glaring at her. Dark hair, hard blue eyes and dressed all in black.

If that were all, Hermione was convinced that would be enough. But the man was also wearing armor—or at least it looked like it. Obviously the man had the majority of the people there terrified, she thought even as she went over to the empty side of the eatery. Taking off her jacket, she put it onto the coat hanger and slipped into the booth. Rubbing her temples, she waited for service for a good five minutes before she looked over to the scared waitress.

"Coffee," she told her. "Please."

When all the woman did was stare at her for a minute before looking over to the man and back to her again, Hermione was ready to snap. It wasn't like she was asking for the impossible. She wanted her coffee and breakfast. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Getting up she went over to the man's table and asked, "Did you threaten them?" When all he did was glare at her without saying a word, she rolled her eyes and said, "I'll take that as a no."

Not wanting to deal with either the fearful waitress or the man doing his best to outglare just about everyone else on the planet, Hermione went over grabbed herself a mug as well as the pot of coffee. She checked to see if it were decaffeinated or not before serving herself some.

Going over to his table, she asked, "Need more?"

He pushed his mug towards her and she poured him his refill. Setting her mug on the table, she went over to the waitress. "I'd like two poached eggs, hash browns, and an English muffin…Why aren't you writing this down?" The woman grabbed up her order pad and scribbled down the order. "Got it all?" The woman nodded to this. "Now have you taken his order yet?"

"I, uh, I…"

"Judging from the lack of plate either full or dirty in front of him and your reaction, I'd say not," Hermione said mostly to herself as she turned heel and went over to his table. "What do you want to eat?"

He was silent a moment before saying, "Scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, and an ice cold small glass of milk."

She went back over to the waitress, told her his order followed up by, "And I suggest that you grow a backbone."

"He's…he's a bad guy!" the woman hissed at her.

"All of you are staring at him as if he were a pariah. I don't know about you, but that would cheese me off as well. Stop acting like a bunch of arses, stop treating him like a monster, and do your fucking job," Hermione growled at her.

She went over to her booth, slipping into it. Sipping on the coffee, she let out a long breath as the caffeine eased her headache. Closing her eyes, Hermione went back to rubbing at her temples and taking the sporadic sip of her coffee. Ten minutes later the bell rung signaling the waitress that there was an order up. On a hunch, Hermione looked over to see if it were her food and it was. She looked over to the waitress, who was ignoring it along with the man's order as well. Frustrated she retrieved her meal along with his.

Setting it in front of him, she said, "Hold on a second and I'll get your milk."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

She got her English muffin, putting it to toast as she went to fetch his milk. Putting the milk next to his plate, she asked, "I'm going to get my toast and start eating. Do you need anything else before I do so?"

"I'm good," he replied.

She got her toast, buttering it and went about eating her meal. The food was mediocre at best, but it was filling. So she didn't have much to complain about. As she was taking her time eating, she was still doing so when the man got up from his booth, slid his baseball cap on, as well as his jacket, and went over to pay his bill. It wasn't until she looked up when taking a sip of her coffee did she see him standing at the door watching her. He tipped his hat to her and she saluted him with her coffee.

The man's mouth twisted into the slightest of smiles, making most of those there gasp in shock when he did as much. Hermione, on the other hand, could only shake her head in disbelief that a smile of all things would have them so amazed. Finishing up her meal, she got up and got ready to go out into the cold morning air. She drifted over to the cash register and waited.

When the manager finally gave her the time of day ten minutes later, she said, "I never received my check."

"I know," she said tightly. "That-that man paid for your meal."

"Really?" She pulled on her gloves. "That was nice of him."

"And I would thank you never to come here again," she told her.

"Never fear, I shan't be coming back here. And it wasn't even the poor way you treated customers, but rather your pitiful attempt at coffee. If it were any weaker, I'd accuse you of tying a string around a coffee bean and dipping it into the hot water."

She then took a penny out of her wallet and dropped it into the tip jar. Looking over to the indignant waitress, she said, "And you earned every bit of it."

Hermione listened to the complaining of the woman to her manager as she went outside. Pulling her jacket all the tighter around herself, she began to walk over to the flat she was letting while she was staying there in New York. It was while she was walking that she got the feeling that she was being watched. But then the cold started getting to her, taking her mind off the thought of anyone watching her. Absently she searched her pockets, even as she was doing her best to locate where she thought the person that was watching her was. She found her watch cap and slid it over her mass of wild curls, letting out a relieved breath as now her head was warmer.

Three blocks later, she was going up the steps of the brownstone and letting herself into the building and going over to the flat she was letting. Absently she put away her winter gear and went straight over to her bedroom. She didn't even bother turning on the lights as she only had one thing in mind—sleep and lots of it.

Quiet at her bedroom window was none other than the man that had been in the diner that she had helped out. Bucky studied her a moment from his perch on the fire escape. This woman that didn't even know him had given him more kindness than anyone…ever. Well, other than Steve that is, but that wasn't the same. Her with her wild mane of curls, vivid brown eyes, and moxie—the girl had that in spades—was a vision. She wasn't a classic beauty, but she was in her own right a looker.

He stealthily left the fire escape, even as he was thinking that perhaps there was a possibility of having a slice of a normal life. And maybe, just maybe, this mystery woman could be a part of it.

**TBC…**

**…**

**There you go! That's the first chapter finished. What do you think? Review to let me know. Take care and have yourselves a beamish day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of their characters from either realm. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here's the next chapter. Wow! What a response! I am ever so delighted that it's been so well received. Thanks for being so welcoming with this story. Enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter Two**

Being on the east coast of the United States afforded Hermione many of the things she absolutely loved, not the least of which was a bevy of museums she would have to travel larger distances to visit otherwise. One a month, she told herself. That was to be her limit given the fact that she would be working so much on this trip. But did she stick to this? No. So far she had been in the United States a month and she had been to three museums in New York alone.

And this weekend was no exception. She was taking the train over to Washington D.C. in order to spend the entire weekend exploring parts of the Smithsonian. So many museums, so little time went through her head even as she was leaving yet another crowded passenger car. She was passing by the first class private passenger rooms when someone caught her eye. Stopping she moved over to the window again. It was the man from the diner and he was sound asleep. Knocking on the glass of the door lightly, she saw his eyes pop open and focus immediately on her. Waving at him, she opened the door.

"Hello," she murmured. "I suppose this is an odd thing, seeing as we already met informally, but my name is Hermione Granger."

His mouth twisted into a grin, as he reached out his hand to her, saying, "Bucky."

"Bucky? Was that something your friends called you?"

He gave a nod. "My first name is James."

"But you don't like it," she murmured.

"It's…" He thought it over. "Okay."

"At least you weren't named after a Shakespearian character most people don't know how to pronounce the name of without a guide to do as much," she said with a teasing grin.

"No, my parents named me after a president," he said.

Frowning she asked, "James Buchanan?" she asked him.

He blinked at her in shock.

"The name Bucky had to come from somewhere and it was the only name that fit," she murmured.

"You're a smart one, huh?"

"I'd like to think so," she said quietly.

"Do you know about popular culture?"

"Some, but I'm not exactly an expert," she told him.

"Come on in," he told her waving her in. "And you can tell me what you do know."

"Thank you," she said, stepping in and closing the door behind her. Sitting down across from him, she asked, "What would you like to know?"

"Who was Steve Jobs?" he asked.

"He revolutionized the world," she said casually.

"Oh is that all," came his dry response.

Laughing she told him a short history of computers, Apple, and his role in both worlds. She finished up by pulling out her iPhone and handing it over to him.

"It's a computer, a music player, and an arcade. It's a portable office, camera, and movie theater." He looked up into her eyes as she added, "It's the world in your pocket. Oh yes, and you can make phone calls with it as well."

"Sounds amazing," he said quietly.

"Yes, in a way, you're correct. It is definitely amazing, but it's just a machine. And it can only be as proficient as the person operating it." She winced. "Needless to say, I'm rather horrid at doing much with it other than playing a game called Angry Birds, answering texts, and accidently ringing someone else's cell with my arse."

"You're talented as well as smart?" This had her laughing, even as she was taking her phone from him and putting it away.

They went on speaking about different pop cultural phenomenon such as fast food (best avoided, but like with most things must be tried at least once), Lady Gaga (I don't comprehend her as an artist, but some of her music is okay), and social networks (I'm not on any of them. So you're going to have to ask someone else).

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Washington D.C.," she told him. "I'm going to be spending the weekend exploring the Smithsonian and all of its different museums."

He looked a bit more alert after she said as much, asking, "Do you know which ones you're going to?"

She worried her lower lip, before adding, "I thought I'd take it by ear and go to what sounded interesting." She looked over to him, inquiring, "Where are you going?"

"The Smithsonian as well," he replied. "American History Museum."

"Really? Is it a good museum?"

"Pretty good," he told her, already feeling trepidation if she decided to go to the museum. Damn exhibit would have him looking like a freak in her eyes, he thought. It was bad enough…

"What's the matter?" she asked him quietly.

He looked to her startled. "What?"

"You started going all stony faced and looked about ready to jump out of the train," she murmured. "Not something I would recommend, by the way."

"Wise ass," he said, grinning to himself. "I, uh, I have secrets."

She thought that over. "As do I." Reaching out with her hands, she began absently caressing his fingers and palm. "We just met and something tells me both of our secrets are rather large. If and when either of us is ready to say, we can."

"Okay," he breathed, loving the feel of her fingers caressing his.

"My full name is Hermione Jean Granger, I was born in London, and I hate heights."

He smiled at what she had said. "I'm James Buchanan Barnes, I was born in New York, and I hate broccoli."

"The evils of broccoli cannot be measured," she teased him.

"You'll protect me from it?"

"Of course, but I'm sorry to say that you're on your own when it comes to Brussel sprouts." When all he did was blink at her, she admitted, "I like them, but only with a lot of bacon."

"Bacon?"

"Everything is better with bacon," she told him.

"Really? I have to put that to the test," he murmured. "A shoe would taste better with bacon?"

"Everything one can consume as food is better with bacon," she corrected herself.

"Doughnuts?"

"Yes."

"Liver?"

"Yes, and before you ask that's any kind of liver," she told him.

"Even yak liver?"

"You do get around gastronomically speaking, don't you?"

That had him smiling all the more broadly.

"I wouldn't know about the yak liver. But I can say that with all the other livers I've partaken with bacon, it is brilliant."

"And which livers would that be?" he asked.

"Goose, duck, chicken, and beef. But admittedly, I do believe that the bacon outweighed the liver when it came to the beef liver," Hermione admitted.

"By what ratio?"

Her cheeks went a bit pink. "Approximately five to one."

That had him chuckling quietly.

"So needless to say it was mostly bacon with a bit of liver," she murmured.

"Did the liver hurt the flavor of the bacon?" he inquired.

"Of course it did," she replied. "But the bacon was wonderful anyway."

"Why is that?"

"It's bacon. It doesn't need a reason to be good."

Laughing fully now, he asked, "Its good all on its own is that it?"

Smiling now, she murmured, "Yes." She moved over to be sitting on his right hand side. "How much longer do you think the trip will be?"

He looked outside and calculated the time to go. "About an hour and a half more."

"I'm going to get some sleep," she told him.

He watched as she settled into the corner of the sitting area.

"Why are you so tired?" he asked her.

"People are idiots," she muttered, even as her eyes slid shut.

"Okay," he replied, only to have her smiling sleepily.

"Not you."

"That relieves my mind."

"Good. Now hush and let me sleep."

He ended up pulling her over against his body. She settled down more comfortably, letting out a long breath even as he was rubbing her back. "Better?" he breathed.

"Yes," she sighed, rubbing her face against his shoulder before settling back down again. "Thanks, Bucky."

It wasn't until he was sure that she was sound asleep that he murmured, "Anytime, sweetheart."

**TBC…**

**…**

**And that's another chapter flying home to the internet. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. If you could take the time to review, I would truly appreciate it. Take care and have yourselves a gratifying day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of their characters from either realm. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! Another day, another chapter. Hope everything is going well for one and all. Thanks for taking the time to read, review, and follow/favorite my story. That means more than I can express. Enjoy!**

**Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter Three**

Hermione watched the proceedings with repent anger and frustration. If the Americans and the joke that past as S.H.I.E.L.D. got their way…

She ordered herself to calm down yet again. Until the ruling comes down one way or another, her upset would be futile. When she felt a presence near her, she turned her head slightly to see Dr. Stephen Strange standing in silence next to her.

"Dr. Strange," she murmured.

"Miss Granger," he breathed. "I take it that you are keeping an eye on the proceedings for the enclaves?"

"Yes, indeed I am," she replied. "If this notion comes to pass, the Minister of Magic is being pressured to seal off the magical world." His eyes went a bit wider at her news. "And given the Statute of Secrecy, he will have no choice but to do it."

"What of the first generation magic users?"

"They would be on their own," she told him, sounding angry as she said as much. "I can't even imagine the danger that would bring about."

"You're correct of course," he said quietly.

"And then there are those families torn apart by it," she murmured. "They would have to choose which world they would want to stay in."

"It could very well kill off the entirety of the magical enclaves if they seal themselves off," he muttered.

"I know that as well. Between the last magical war and the rate of squib births going up, the Ministry of Magic was already considering a marriage law," she said, looking back over to the arguing diplomats. "If this passes and they seal off the magical world, it's almost guaranteed that the marriage law will come to pass as well. All in all, it'll be a bloody mess if this fiasco of a supposed law comes about." She looked over to him. "And what of your dealings? How will this be effecting them?"

"I wish I could tell you."

She smiled in understanding. "Very well, but can you at least tell me that my feeling that all hell will be breaking loose is wrong?"

His smile was brittle. "I wish I could, but you know better than to believe that."

She sighed. "I thought as much."

…

Hermione was on her way to her flat when she took note that she was being followed. Turning sharply, she went down an alleyway that she knew had no exit and apparited away to the roof. Looking down she was able to see that it was H.Y.D.R.A. agents looking around the alley for her. Turning she apparited over to the last place they would look for her.

And if they did look for her there, well, they would soon regret it.

…

Cable stopped walking at hearing the sound of a television coming from the closet, of all things. He opened the door to see a woman eating popcorn as she watched a movie from an overstuffed chair. He walked over to where she was sitting and hovered over her.

Lifting up the popcorn in offering to him, she said, "Want some? It's only lightly buttered, but I added just a touch of salt and a pinch of sugar as well." She looked up to him, adding, "I do love the kettle corn, but the calories are just too much in the pre-made bags."

"Who are you?" he asked, his deep voice edged with irritation.

"Hermione Granger," she told him. "Sorry about intruding on your space, but H.Y.D.R.A. agents were following me and I couldn't think of any other place to go."

"How do you know about it?" he asked.

"Deadpool told me to come here if I ever get into trouble. Mind you, I don't think I'm in trouble, but it can't be good if they're following me."

He studied her a moment. "You're Sweet Cheeks?"

"Deadpool may call me that, but everyone else calls me Hermione," she told him.

"You let Deadpool call you that?"

She looked at him flatly. "No one 'let's' Deadpool do anything. He just does it while conversing with the voices in his head and enjoying all the chimichangas he can get his hands on." Hermione looked down at her own breasts. "And speaks to my breasts as if they were plants that will grow if he does so nicely enough."

"Oh yeah," he said dryly. "That's Deadpool alright." He studied her a moment. "H.Y.D.R.A.?"

She nodded. "Followed me from the United Nations where the talks about the newest idea to have individuals 'with extraordinary powers' register with their local governments. The United States is running lead on this with the support of the shell of what's left of S.H.I.E.L.D. backing them up."

He made a growling noise in the back of his throat. "If they did that, it would only be a matter of time before the mutants would be required to do so as well."

"I think they consider the mutants part and parcel of the whole group with extraordinary powers business," she murmured, as she handed him the transcripts to date. "Something about the unmasking of superheroes was mentioned a few times." She worried her lower lip. "I'll have today's transcripts by tomorrow morning, if you're interested."

He looked over the papers, reading them very quickly. "Yes, that would be good." His eyes flicked over to her, as he absently told her his e-mail address. "Are you a mutant?"

"No, I'm a witch," she answered quietly.

"Like the Scarlet Witch?" he asked her.

"No, Dr. Strange explained to me that she's a different sort of witch than I am. Something to do with where our power base was located. The fact that I'm properly trained also came into play." When all he did was blink at her, she added, "I'm an elemental. Extremely rare even within my own community."

"So there are a bunch of people like you with magic out there?"

She nodded. "But I'm not allowed to speak of them due to something called the Statute of Secrecy. It was established well over a millennia ago to protect magic users from the witch trials that were just starting at that time."

"Enough said," he murmured, handing her back the transcripts. "How much longer do you think you'll have to be here?"

Smiling, she said, "I wanted to finish watching the movie, but I can leave sooner if you want me to." She held out the popcorn bag to him. "Popcorn?"

"No thanks, kiddo," he told her. "Here." He gave her a business card. "If you need help with them, let me know."

"Thanks," she murmured. "I didn't know who to ask for help. I didn't want to drag Wolverine into this. He has a school to look after. And Deadpool, well, he's Deadpool. He doesn't have a side."

He nodded, as he watched her getting to her feet. She magically changed the things in the closet back into the cleaning supplies that they had started out as.

"Thanks for letting me stay…" She tilted her head and waited.

Smiling, he said, "I'm Cable."

"Lovely to meet you, Cable," she murmured, as she pocketed his card. "Take care." And proceeded to pop out of existence from the closet.

…

Hermione ended up going over to a restaurant first to pick up dinner. Being deep in thought, she was startled when she was yanked into the alley a block away from her flat. Dropping the food, Hermione found herself pinned bodily to the wall by…

"Bucky?" she breathed. "What…?"

"How is it that you know Dr. Strange?" he asked her.

She blinked at him confused. "How do you know that I know him at all?"

"Just tell me!" he growled.

She arched her brow, as she just stared at him.

He leaned closer to her and repeated, "How do you know him?"

"We've crossed paths from time to time in regards to work. I can't say we know each other well. But then again, no one knows Dr. Strange well," she told him. "We've never had a conversation about our personal lives…" His mouth came down on hers hard, capturing it in a hungry kiss that soon enough had her clinging to him.

Bucky lifted her up with his left hand under her ass so now she was even with him. Hermione's legs went around his waist, as her arms went tightly around his neck. Carding her fingers through his hair, she caressed his cheeks and ears with her thumbs. Their lips tangled and locked, tasting and nipping as they went.

Turning around he set her down onto her feet, pulling back and looking deeply into her eyes. "H.Y.D.R.A. is currently ransacking your apartment, trying to find out what your dealings with the law they're trying to get through globally."

"Oh," she breathed. "That's not good."

"Did you leave anything there that would I.D. you?"

"No, I'm subletting the flat," she told him. "It makes me wonder how they were able to find it. It wasn't like I went there straight off…"

"Doesn't matter," he said, pulling her deeper into the alley. "We need to find you a safe place to wait them out."

She tried going back for her food. "Wait! My food!"

"I'll get you more," he told her and pulled her straight into the darkest part of the alley where a motorcycle was waiting for them.

He handed her a helmet and pulled on his own head protection. Without saying a word, she slipped onto the bike behind him and he took off like a bat out of hell out of the alley.

**TBC…**

**…**

**And there goes another chapter swimming out into the internet sea. Thanks for reading and please review. Have a blessed day everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of their characters from either realm. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**BONUS CHAPTER! Yes, I'm posting an extra chapter today, because I won't be able to post tomorrow.**

**Hello and welcome to the new chapter! We're expecting new and exciting things and hopefully the writer came through for us. Remember to review or I won't earn my pay. Hold on (whispers)…What?! I don't get paid? I am so out of here. (snickers) Enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter Four**

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, as they walked into the Stark building. "And please don't say it's because of its inconspicuousness."

That had him grinning. "That it isn't, sweetheart."

Just as they arrived at the bank of elevators, a group of three men stopped them.

"I'm here to see Steve Rogers," Bucky told the big man in the middle, his voice hard as he did so.

"He's no longer staying here," he informed them. "And we have no forwarding address."

Hermione looked around them as Bucky kept trying to find out where his friend could be at. It was in that moment that she knew that they were surrounded. She went over to the bench where a man who was rather conspicuous in his need to remain hidden was sitting and eating potato chips.

"You wouldn't know a good place to eat around here would you?" she asked him.

He lifted his head and murmured, "I might." His eyes flicked over to her. "Who are you?"

"What do you care?" she asked him, getting up again and went over to Bucky who was still arguing with the man. "Let's go. He doesn't have any answers and I have a feeling if we stay here any longer that they might try something silly like take us into custody."

"They haven't told me where Steve is yet," he muttered.

"If you want any answers, he'd be the man to ask," she said, pointing to the man sitting down on the bench. "Mr. Stark himself." Bucky turned to face him. "He dresses down well, but can't manage to go under the radar for anything."

Tony got to his feet and walked over to where they were. "Who are you?"

"None of your business," Bucky told him. "Where's Steve?"

"He left," he told him. "He got pissed off at me over a little something…"

"Oh yes, civil liberties are such pesky things, aren't they, Mr. Stark?" Hermione asked him so drily that it made Tony's usual sarcasm seem banal in comparison. She turned to Bucky, as she told him, "You see, Mr. Tony Stark is backing the Superhuman Registration Act that just passed here in the United States, which requires everyone living in the United States to register if they have superhuman abilities or assets. Steve Rogers is dead set against it and that is why he isn't here any longer." Turning to Bucky, she said, "I wish you would have told me why we were coming here. We could have avoided this."

"Let's go then," he said.

Tony raced out after them, yelling, "I'm going to find out who you are!"

She slipped onto the back of the motorcycle, putting on the helmet, and gave the multi-billionaire the two finger salute as they took off in a blast of speed. Happy raced out and was panting next to him, complaining that he shouldn't be running out like he had done.

"You know, under any different circumstance, I would actually like that woman," he said to his head of security.

"But now?" Happy asked, looking at his boss.

"Still turned on—it's the accent."

"Yeah, same here."

"But she's a puzzle and we need an answer to who she is," he replied and walked back into his building.

…

It wasn't until after they ate that Hermione told him that there was a way to find Steve.

"Who would you know that could tell you where he is?" he asked her, as soon as she pulled out a SAT phone.

"There are three people that I could call, but I only have one phone number at the moment," she told him. "An answering machine? You do know what decade we're in, don't you?"

"Sweet cheeks!" he answered it. "What can I do for you?"

"I need Wolverine's phone number," she told him. "I lost his card and I'm giving serious thought to that job as a librarian."

"Really? You want to be set on fire that badly?"

"Just because it happened to the last librarian we know of doesn't mean it'll happen to me," she told him.

He snorted at this. "Right." He rattled off the number, ending with, "You so owe me more chimichangas."

"When don't I give you them?" she asked him with a smile. "I'll get a new bag of them to you as soon as I can."

"That's my Sweet Cheeks. See ya!" And he hung up on her.

"What are you giving to that man?" Bucky asked her tightly.

"Chimichangas," she answered him, even as she was dialing the number she was given.

"What?" came the growl from the other end of the line.

"Wolverine," she said, making Bucky stiffen next to her. "You wouldn't happen to know where Steve Rogers is at the moment, do you?"

"It's just your luck, hold on."

He handed off the phone to someone else, who answered with a brisk, "Rogers here."

"Please hold on," she said, handing the phone to Bucky. "Is that him?"

He took the phone from her and he said, "Steve?"

"Bucky?"

He nodded to Hermione as he said, "I don't know what the hell is going on, but we need your help."

"Okay," he said, sounding as if he were in deep thought. "Do you know where the school is?"

"H.Y.D.R.A. is on our tail," Bucky told him. "It might not be a wise idea to meet there."

"Right," he said. "Do you know where the X-Factor is located currently?"

"I do," Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Meet us there." And they both hung up.

He handed the SAT phone back over to her, watching her put it away as he asked her, "How is it that you know all these people?"

"Work for the most part," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Ready to go?"

"Sure but…" And she apparited them away.

…

They popped back into existence in the closet she had been occupying earlier that day. She opened the door, looking out into the hallway before going back over to Bucky.

"Come on," she said, trying to pull him from the closet only to be pulled back.

"What did you just do to get us here?" he asked her.

"I apparited us here," she told him.

"And that is?"

"A form of magical travel," she replied. "I'm a witch."

He studied her a moment. "Like the Scarlet Witch?"

"No, I'm not like her, as I've been trained," she answered. "There's more to it than that, but suffice it to say we aren't alike."

"Are you saner than she is?"

"One can hope," she answered dryly. "If we keep dragging our feet, we're going to miss the meeting."

He leaned closer to her and murmured, "We are going to be talking about this."

"Okay, just as soon as you tell me how is it that you know H.Y.D.R.A. when you see them and how you were able to avoid them."

His lips went thin at those words.

"We all deserve to have our secrets," she said, going over to the door. Opening it up, she passed by Domino who was looking ready to kick the door in. "Hi, Domino. We're here for a meeting with Captain America. Is he here yet?"

"Uh, no, not yet," she answered, lowering her weapon. "How did you get in here?"

"The same way I did last time," Hermione told her and left it at that, as she breezed right past her.

Ten minutes later Wolverine and Captain America arrived via the Blackbird. Bucky went to greet Steve, while Hermione went over to say hello to Wolverine. The two were still chatting when they looked over to them.

"Who is she?" Steve asked him.

"I thought I knew," he answered, even as he watched her handing over a bag to Wolverine. "Now, I'm not sure at all."

"He'll know what this is. Tell him it is the kind that refills and to try not to burn it for a day and a half this time. It's not like I have these things lying around my house."

"Sure, but you know he'll more than likely just do it 'cuz he thinks it is fun?"

"Yeah, he's just a tad bit predictable in that," she murmured, looking over to Steve Rogers. "Captain." She looked over to Bucky. "Could you introduce us please?"

"Steve, this is Hermione Granger." He turned to Hermione. "Sweetheart, this is Steve Rogers, my best friend."

Smiling she went over and shook his hand. "Lovely to make your acquaintance, sir." Just then Cable walked into the room. "Did you receive those transcripts I sent you via email?"

"That I did," he answered. "Thanks."

Turning back to Captain America. "I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but there are currently talks going on over at the U.N. about making the Superhuman Registration Act international."

Steve cursed, before asking, "S.H.I.E.L.D. is backing it, aren't they?"

"Yes, but we both know that organization is a puppet of H.Y.D.R.A. at the moment," she replied. "But more importantly the people going to see as well as participate in the negotiations know it, which means that they haven't been going in their favor at all. They're now attempting to grab at straws and they think I am one of them as they saw me speaking to Dr. Strange at the U.N."

**TBC…**

**…**

**Another chapter has been fired off over the wall into the internet net, as it were. Thanks for reading and have yourselves a celestial day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of their characters from either realm. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Hello! Hope everyone is well this fine day. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Please read and review.**

…

**Chapter Five**

"Dr. Strange? I know that name," he muttered.

"Not many do know of him, so it should be interesting to see how you do," she murmured.

"What's your interest in the negotiations?" Wolverine asked her.

"I'm representing the western European magical enclaves," she said. "If this supposed law goes through, the damage it would wreak would be…" She sighed heavily. "Massive."

"Tell me," Steve ordered her. "Explain it to me."

She went on to tell him what would happen if the law should go into effect worldwide and what it would mean not only for the enclaves but for individuals as well. When she was finished, she looked around the room to the different people until she stopped on Bucky. He was watching her intently.

Looking back over to Steve, she said, "We have laws, government, and schooling in place—some of these being established for well over a millennia. They may not be perfect, but the people attempting to put these rather biased laws into place are being seen as intruders in our lives and ultimately a threat." She went and sat down hard. "There's been one magical war within my lifetime. I don't want there to be another." She looked over to Steve. "What you're looking at here in United States is nothing less than a civil war. And there will be no winners. You know it as well as I do."

Steve's head lowered slightly, as he murmured, "You're right, but we can't stop fighting for what's right."

"But the last thing that either side needs is a group of pissed off magic welders more than willing to overlook things like rules of engagement or just about anything else you can name." She looked around to all of them before looking over to Steve once again. "Certainly they can be tricked or trapped. But tell me, Captain, the chances of being able to do as much with dragons, vampires, or werewolves as well?"

"Pretty fucking slim," Wolverine answered.

"You used me to get to them?" Bucky asked, interrupting into their meeting.

"No," she said, going over to him. "I've been calling everyone I can think of in the attempt to gather a meeting of both sides. I am only taking advantage of a coincidence."

"You couldn't get through to me?" Wolverine asked her.

"I was told you were off in Canada," she muttered.

The gruff man stuffed his unlit cigar into his mouth and told her, "I was blowing everyone off. Not just you."

"That makes me feel special," she said drily.

Wolverine's lips ticked up at the corner and went on to ask, "Where do you propose to have these talks? No one trusts anyone else. And Stark would set a trap surer than shit."

She nodded to this and said, "Funny you should mention it, I know the perfect place to have this meeting."

…

Hermione relaxed while listening to Apocolitica on her old Sony Walkman. Pulling her jacket tighter, she wondered just how long it was going to take for everyone to get there. She did give them a specific time. And lateness in this instance would get them nowhere very quickly.

People started to arrive at five minutes till the start time they were given. She walked them over to the elevator, took them straight over to the meeting room, showing them where to sit, before going back up top to bring down the next group.

The last to arrive was none other than Tony Stark. She was silent as she walked them over to the elevator.

Once the elevator began taking them down, he said, "I never did find out who you are."

She shrugged. "It happens." Pulling her headphones off, she added, "Hog Island is an electronic dead zone, Mr. Stark. The moment you arrived to the island, you, your people, and your transportation dropped off the map." She went over to him pulling a small dot off of his jacket. "Lovely attempt though."

"I've been told I'm very trying."

"Let me assure you that they are absolutely correct," she murmured as the elevator came to a stop. "Arrogant, trying, and a hypocrite. Why you've managed to hit the trifecta. You must be so proud." She motioned him out of the elevator, quickly doing away with the tracker she had taken from him by magically frying its circuits and flicking it away. "You first. I insist."

She made her way over to the door of the meeting, following a sour faced Tony Stark into the conference room. Closing the doors behind herself, she went over to the head of the table where there were several empty seats surrounding herself. And when the very second it turned the time the meeting was to start, ten magicals popped up around her with a nearly unified crack sounding like thunder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the representatives of the world's magical enclaves as well as a few headmasters and mistresses of some of our schools located throughout the whole of the magical world," she said to people that she had invited to the meeting. "And we want to make it perfectly clear that we in no way wish to play politics. Your fight is your own and it isn't our place to interfere in anyway. But the trouble comes with the fact that we, meaning the magical enclaves, are being dragged into this fucking mess."

"All we want is to ensure the safety of humans that can't protect themselves from those who aren't trained or have a firm grasp on their powers…"

"Dr. Richards, what you want is nothing more than to establish re-education camps, which we all know work ever so well in North Korea, Russia, and parts unknown," Hermione cut him off, making him blink at her in shock. "Don't pretend otherwise." She looked to the other side, telling them, "Education is needed. Even you must admit as much. But the way they are going about it is wrong." She looked back over to Richards. "If you had it your way, it would be your way or the highway." She looked over to Tony Stark. "You have the power, the privilege, and the money to protect you. Not everyone is as well off, Mr. Stark. That includes many within the magical enclaves."

She looked around the table. "We need the attempt to make the Superhuman Registration Act an international law to stop. Everyone will lose if it goes into effect and will manage to do more harm than good."

"Education…"

"We have education, government, and a banking system that is older than all of us in this room combined, Dr. Richards. We have highly rated private schools, civil and criminal courts of law, and a currency that trades at a higher rate than most others outside of coins. So tell me how your supposed law will improve anything within the enclaves." He looked absolutely speechless at her words. She looked over to Tony. "Anything you have to say, Mr. Stark, we already have and better than anything this supposed law would attempt to fix."

"Why is it so important that the international law be shot down and not the one concerning the United States?" Steve asked. "Why don't you give the same consideration to the enclaves there?"

"We have," she told him. "The trouble comes with the fact that the law in the United States has been passed already. The international law hasn't been, giving us more time to act where we couldn't do so before."

"We never thought you'd be idiots enough to pass that joke of a law in the first place," came from a Scottish woman next to Hermione.

"Since the law in the United States has gone into effect, we've had the largest influx of immigrants into the other enclaves since the witch trials in the 1600's," Hermione told them. "And we will continue to do so." Standing up, Hermione stated, "That's just one of the many reasons why this law cannot go international. Allow us to explain just how it would be a detriment not only for us, but for everyone if this law goes into effect."

**TBC…**

**There you go! Another chapter running into the arms of the internet. Thanks for reading! And remember to have yourselves a lovesome day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Marvel, or any of their characters from either realm. Nor, sadly, do I make any moneys from the posting of this fanfiction.**

**Here we are at the end of our story. Enjoy.**

**Please read and review.**

**…**

**Chapter Six**

For the next five hours they explained in detail what could very well happen and the benefits for everyone if the enclaves were to be left in peace. By the time they were finished presenting their case, Hermione felt ready to sleep for a week.

"Okay," Dr. Richards murmured, as he got to his feet. "We will discontinue our support for the international law…for now."

"Oh Doctor," Hermione sighed. "Don't even go there. You wouldn't like the results."

Soon enough they were leaving. Hermione said goodbye to the others of the enclaves, sitting down hard once most of the visitors were gone.

"I thought you were normal." She looked over to see Bucky watching her from the corner of the room.

"Really?" she asked, too tired to think of much else to say.

"I thought…I thought we could make something good between us."

"And because I'm not what you see as normal, we can't?" she inquired.

Shaking his head sadly he whispered, "I have enough weird in my life." And with that, he turned and left the meeting room.

Hermione sat there with absent tears running down her face for a half an hour before getting to her feet and appariting away.

…

Everything seemed to happen at once. Captain Steve Rogers was killed and the attempt to make the Superhuman Registration Act an international law was dropped, much to the dismay and upset of H.Y.D.R.A.. But Hermione had accomplished what she had been working towards and her work for that time was over.

Hermione slipped into the bar, taking one of the stools at the bar itself. She ordered her whiskey, watching the TV set news of what was going on now with the Superhuman Registration Act. It was being mellowed out so that it wasn't as stringent as it had been in the past. She knew that this had more to do with Tony Stark than Dr. Reed Richards, who if he had things his way would have the world no better off than a stringent communist state.

The fact that the U.S. Congress &amp; House of Representatives, the President, the Supreme Court and the American press were all mailed the same anonymous letter outlining the unconstitutionality of the law as it stood had a lot to do with it as well, she was sure. She took up her whiskey, when someone sat next to her.

"I'll have what she's having," came the weary voice of Tony Stark from next to her.

They sat there next to each other drinking for a time without saying anything, both watching the news as they did so.

"Pepper left me," he said softly. "She agreed with you. Said I was being an elitist, hypocritical prig."

"I never called you that," she murmured. "A hypocrite, yes, but not the rest."

"But you were thinking it," he accused her.

She shrugged, adding, "I must call it the way I see it. If it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck, and swims like a duck, it must be a pigeon."

He turned to look at her.

"I'm drunk," she murmured, making him grin. "Did you hear—Bucky doesn't want a relationship with me because I'm not normal."

"Really?" He paused to take a sip of his whiskey. "What is normal?"

"I'll let you know when someone can explain it to me. But don't expect that answer anytime soon. No one I know has a dictionary with the definition of normal in it." She tossed back the rest of her drink, muttering hoarsely, "And myself? I've not known what normal is for longer than I can recall clearly." She got to her feet, tossing money onto the bar for both Tony's and her own drinks. "But as I'm intoxicated, I wouldn't put much stock into that statement one way or the other."

"So what are you going to do now that your work here is done?" Tony asked her.

She shrugged. "Take time off, I guess." Casually she walked away without saying goodbye.

When Tony went to leave, he found Hermione waiting outside. He went over to her and asked, "I thought you left."

"I'm waiting for my bus," she told him. "It'll get me over to where I need to go and then I'm off to wherever it is I'm going." She looked at her watch. "Are the buses ever on time here?"

"Not that I know of," he answered.

But just then a blur solidified into a bus directly in front of her.

"Well, it's about time," she said, as she stepped on board. Turning to Tony, she told him, "Take care of yourself, Mr. Stark."

"You as well, Miss Granger," he said formally.

This formality only managed to make her chuckle, as she turned to the driver and told him where she was going. With one last wave to him, the bus vanished.

…

On the roof of a building overlooking where Hermione and Tony had been was none other than Bucky. He had turned her away because she wasn't what he had thought she had been. He had even explained so to Steve. His friend just stared at him for a time before asking him a question.

"We aren't normal guys anymore, Bucky. Lord only knows I wish we were, but we're not. So that being the case what can possibly be normal for us now?"

"I…I don't know," he answered. "She's a witch!"

"And you're a mind washed super soldier/assassin who was put on ice for longer than she's been alive," Steve replied dryly. "You aren't exactly normal either."

Bucky looked over to Steve and asked, "Do you think I made a mistake?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But by not giving her or you a chance to find out, you did her a disservice."

Bucky had admitted, if only to himself, that he had given up on her before they had a chance to be anything not because of her, but because of himself. Everything was so damn new to him in this time and place. Finding out she was a powerful witch with more connections than even he had within the supposed community he was now a part of was a bit disconcerting. Chances are, he thought, he would have found a reason not to remain in a relationship with her if this hadn't presented itself to him. He didn't know if he had made a mistake or not. But until he could straighten out his head and life, he couldn't handle a commitment to Hermione like she deserved.

Once she had left on the bus, Bucky sighed, "Goodbye, Hermione." Turned and jumped down into the alleyway, vanishing into the city.

**The End!**

**…**

**And there we are, at the end of another journey. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Yes, I know, it's not the ending most of you were hoping for, but keep in mind this does leave things open for a sequel (Which by the way, I'm already working on. This relationship is not over by a long shot!). Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following/favoriting. You guys are the best. Take care and until next we meet—blijven geweldig (Dutch).**


End file.
